


A Gothic Christmas Patented Daydream Charm

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality (imagined), M/M, Patented Daydream Charm, Reindeer, Size Kink, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnagord, the evil reindeer overlord, is in rut. Santa looks delicious in his skimpy little black dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gothic Christmas Patented Daydream Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).



> Written for the 2014 [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_owlpost/profile)[**hd_owlpost**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_owlpost/) Winter Fest.
> 
> Hugely inspired by [Gothic Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEvGV_xwiXg) from Within Temptation, prompted by Leontinabowie. :)

Ragnagord, the evil reindeer overlord, pushed his small herd to go faster. They were six, pulling Santa Claus's giant silver sled. The North Pole was thousands of miles behind them, a glittering star in the far distance. Before them lay the ever-white of the tundra, stretching for miles and miles. The night sky above went on forever.

The great reindeer overlord threw his head back. His grey eyes gleamed with an eerie light. Ragnagord did not like to feel small and insignificant before the universe. His antlers were big, with many sharp points; he ruled hundreds of reindeer back at home. But now he had to bring Santa Claus to Castle Black as fast as possible.

Mid-run, Ragnagord turned around to check on Santa. The wizard ( _the human_ ) was wrapped in a thick black cloak, trimmed with white fur. His hair was tucked away beneath a black Santa hat; his green eyes shone brightly. He waved at Ragnagord from his seat. His scar was covered beneath the wild fringe of his hair but Ragnagord never forgot. The lightning bolt scar marked the man who had slain the Great Snake Voldemort, the green dragon. For that, Ragnagord would always be grateful to Santa. It helped that Santa ( _Harry really_ ) was a lovely sight between the silk sheets of their bed in Castle Black.

The memory made Ragnagord's penis swell. Ah, he had not time for that yet. Onward! They had to cross these blasted white plains and reach the Castle before the bells rang out at midnight.

For hours, it seemed, they raced across the tundra. The thunder of their hooves shattered the stillness of the night. Finally Castle Black appeared on the horizon. The evil reindeer overlord sighed in relief. 

Santa Claus maintained he had a perfect sense of direction. But they had found themselves at places as far south as Tierra del Fuego or the Isle of Wright more times than not. And Ragnagord could not wait much longer. He had shed the velvet of his antlers weeks ago; he had brought the sled so far. He was in rut, and Santa looked so pretty with his rose-coloured cheeks and the moonlight jumping of his glasses. 

"We're almost there," Santa's voice called out into the night. "We have twenty more minutes to go."

Ragnagord shook his crown of antlers and bleated loudly. He needed to get Santa out of those stupid robes and into their bed.

Castle Black looked as if it was made of snow and ice. It shimmered blue in the moonlight. Its towers and turrets loomed high against the sky. It reminded Ragnagord of a school for wizarding children in Scotland.

They passed the lower gate and raced up the snow-covered path. The silver sled screeched to a halt before the iron entrance doors of Castle Black. 

The elves could deal with the reindeer. Ragnagord shook off the harness and pranced before Santa who dismounted the sled. Ragnagord could smell how hard ~~Harry~~ Santa was underneath those voluminous robes.

"Get on my back." He stepped closer to Santa, digging his hooves into the snow.

"Are you sure?" Santa's voice was soft and warm at Ragnagord's ear.

Draco, er, Ragnagord, the evil reindeer overlord, bowed his majestic head and gestured for Santa to grab hold of the antlers and hoist himself up on his back. 

Ragnagord could feel the heat from Santa's cock seep through his thick fur. Santa never wore pants underneath the black silk dress. It made Ragnagord grunt with need.

As if on command, the heavy doors of Castle Black opened, and Ragnagord galloped into the hallway and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"God, I can't wait to have that huge reindeer dick of yours in me." Santa sounded breathless and a bit wild. 

It was more than Ragnagord could stand. His already swollen cock slipped out of the sheath; the force of arousal made his hind legs buckle. He had to pause and catch his breath. He wanted to turn his head and claim Santa's luscious red lips but the antlers were in the way. 

Ragnagord got up again and climbed the final flight of stairs. He could not walk very fast, not in the state he was in, with his hard cock swinging between his legs. The groan that escape him when he finally stood before their bedroom door was half relief, half sheer, unbearable need. He needed Santa pressed against a wall, black dress all crumpled and bunched around his slender waist, legs spread wide and ready... oh so ready for Ragnagord.

"Yes," Santa chanted. "Yes, yes." He was rubbing himself on Ragnagord's back, the little slut.

With a roar, Ragnagord crashed against the door with his antlers. It gave way at once, and reindeer and Santa Claus more fell than stumbled into the room and towards their bed.

Ragnagord quickly sniffed the bed with his blackened nose. Mmmm, his human's sweat, peppermint and burlap from the lube, and underneath the glorious scents of sex. He could feel his cock push even further from its sheath. For once, the elves had stuck to the order to _not_ change the linen. 

He buckled lightly and had Santa sprawled on the bed in no time. He must have lost the Santa hat somewhere on the stairs. The black robes had slipped half-way down his shoulders, and he was quick to discard them altogether. Ragnagord dripped heavy drops of precome onto the sheets as Santa Claus arranged himself against the headboard of the bed

Wind-blown black hair, always. Scar burning red from the cold. Eyes, so violently green, the colour of both forest and ocean. Shoulders broader than expected, and nicely outlined by the thin straps of the dress. The dress, oh – how the midnight silk rippled and slid across ~~Harry's~~ Santa's muscled chest, his flat stomach, his shapely strong thighs. All that pale skin hidden beneath the flimsy cloth – it made Ragnagord salivate with need.

He clambered onto the bed, he hovered over Harry ( _Santa, of course_ ). Who turned around with one fluid, eager movement. He held on to bedpost with one hand for Santa knew what was coming. With the other hand he pulled up the dress, to reveal his smooth, firm arse.

Ragnagord could not help himself, antlers be damned. He had to shove his fine reindeer nose into the tempting crack. Musky, slick, so hot, so ready to be taken. He traced the whole length of Santa's crack with his snout; he tasted it with small, quick licks of his tongue. He made it more wet, more slick than it already was. Santa moaned and shivered.

"Want you now, want you in me. Give it to me, come in. Your thick, fat cock – shove it in already. I want it. I need it."

Hearing the words, Ragnagord, the evil reindeer overlord, saw stars dance before his eyes. Santa's voice was rough, like wood shavings on silk, and he sounded so desperate. It did things to Ragnagord's cock, this _Harry_ voice – bad things, good things. Things that made him crash the antlers against the headboard above Santa. 

"I need it."

He lined his cock up as best as he could with only hooves for hands. The huge cock was now wholly unsheathed; it had grown to its full length. So hard, so hot. So big. For a fleeting moment Ragnagord wondered whether his human could take it, but Santa reached around and started stroking it. Ragnagord helplessly thrust into Santa's hands.

"Yes, yes, oh God, like this."

Santa guided him with sweat-slick hands towards his hole. Ragnagord wanted to thrust but held back with effort. Heat was coiling deep inside his groin, an ache that he knew very well. There finally, sweet resistance and Santa's deep groan as Ragnagord pushed, pushed harder. And something gave way, and sweet Merlin –

"Pedicabo me, draco, pedicabo me..."

Sliding in, so good. Moving back, thrusting, thrusting. "Harry, Merlin, is it that bloody Charm?" Draco hardly recognised his voice. Salazar, how could sex feel so good?

Harry laughed, "Must be." And he moaned so sweetly, a bit as if he was still in pain but getting there. "I don't know Latin."

"Santa does." But Santa, Draco would bet good Galleons, never looked that delicious, on his knees on white pillows, his body pressed to dark wood, and his hair a storm waiting to hit. Merlin, _Harry_. What had he ever done to deserve this man? 

"You feel so good. So big. Gods, Draco, I'm so full." Harry was losing control, Draco could tell. His body moved with Draco's thrusts, welcomed them, fought them, let himself be carried with them. The need in Draco's groin was coiled so achingly tight. _Any moment now..._

"I'm so close, so close." 

"Let it all go, let it go." Draco wanted to be skin-to-skin to Harry, his mouth on Harry's neck. But the antlers and the hooves wouldn't let him. _Later, later..._

And there it was, Harry's choked moan, the moment when his body went all still, and only his arse tightened around Draco's cock. Draco could come from feeling this alone. He slid out and in again, one slow deep thrust. Harry cried out, and he came, tightening even more around Draco's cock, and oh – such sweet, shattering release. 

It was too much. Draco rutted, he thrust, deep and fast, and it felt so good, brilliant like the white tundra stretching on forever. Draco spilled and spilled, buried deep inside Harry.

Not a moment too early. They both had hardly caught their breath when the room shifted into something lighter and warmer. The black dress on Harry's body vanished and left him sweaty and in the nude. It was always a bit disconcerting to come out of one of the Weasleys' Patented Daydream Charms. 

"I don't mind losing the antlers." Draco slowly pulled out of Harry. "But Ragnagord does have a nicely sized cock." 

Harry turned around and slipped his arms around Draco's neck. "Come here." His body was loose like liquid and so warm. "I want to kiss you."

Without antlers kissing was much nicer. It helped, too, that Draco's face was no longer a reindeer snout with a blackened nose, soft as it might have been. 

"Are we going to do it again?" Draco had to ask between the kisses. His cock was nothing to be ashamed of, but he just got a thrill from being big as Ragnagord. 

Harry fondled Draco's human-sized cock that peaked with surprising interest, so shortly after having come so hard. "Ah, this will do for a while. But..."

"Next Christmas?"

"We shall see, Lord Ragnagord."


End file.
